Technical Field
The present invention relates to an armature and a rotating electrical device.
Related Art
The following are known as conventional armatures employing a divided core (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-095871). An armature described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-095871 employs an armature core divided into plural core configuration members as a divided core. Plural insulators are employed in the armature, and each of the plural insulators includes plural insulation portions that are attached to the core configuration members, and a coupling portion that couples the plural insulation portions. The armature is provided with plural windings, and each of the plural windings includes plural wound portions that are wound on tooth portions of the core configuration members with the insulation portions interposed therebetween, and a crossing wire that connects the plural wound portions together.
However, in the armature described above, in cases in which the number of turns of the winding at the left and right of the tooth portion is different by 0.5 turns, for example, a terminal portion of the wound portion and a terminal portion of the crossing wire are positioned at side portions at the same side of the tooth portion (side portions at the same side as each other in the circumferential direction on each of the plural tooth portions). When the terminal portion of the wound portion is retained by a snap-fit structure in such cases, the terminal portion of the crossing wire cannot be retained, and the position of the terminal portion of the crossing wire becomes misaligned, causing interference with other portions.